FAQ
Welcome to the Wiki FAQ! Here are some of the most asked questions by new users! This should cover the basics, but if you have any remaining questions or concerns, you can contact the and they will gladly assist you. ;♦ 'How do I make a page?' :This is the first step to most things on the wiki, so it is very important to know! To start, look up in the top right corner of the wiki. Do you see a button that says "Add"? When you click it, there should be a popup screen called "Create a new article", and a box below it that says "Write your page title here:". Enter your page name (this could be the name of your character or fanfiction!), and click Next -- this should create a page for you, and you're free to add your content there! ;♦ 'How do I make a fanfiction?' :Before you begin writing, you have to make a page for your fanfiction. After that, just get writing! Some basic formatting tools are located at the top of your editor You can use them to make bolded/italicized text, or headers for chapters! Mess around with your page's format until you think it looks nice; if you ever need help, just ask around! :If you want some prompts to start you off, check out our user-run Inspiration Box! For any doubts about categorization, we have a section for fanfictions in the . Additionally, if you’re looking for writing tips, there is a ! ;♦ 'How do I make a character?' :Once you make a page for your character, you can start developing them! An original character (OC)'s page usually has a description, personality, abilities, and history section, but you can include other sections (like a gallery) as well! It's your character, and you're free to make them how you want. :If you want some prompts to start you off, check out our user-run Inspiration Box! You can always refer to our for help on character categorization. ;♦ 'My character's name is taken by another user. What can I do?' :If this happens to you, consider adding your username in parenthesis after the page title. For example, if Heliosanctus wanted to make a character named Birch but the page was already claimed, he could instead title the page Birch (Heliosanctus). This is the most popular way to work around the issue of duplicate names. ;♦ 'Can I make a character from a fanon tribe?' :Now this is a tricky one; assuming you've read , this table should be familiar: :Tribes marked with a diamond '♦' are open, but require permission for hybrids, royalty, and other special dragons. ;♦ 'Can I make a new tribe?' :We’re not accepting new tribes at the moment, but you can make a for your tribe ideas! However, your tribe will be considered Unusable - - that means that any character of that tribe cannot participate in roleplay. Characters in usable tribes can be created, but must be categorized as a Tribeless Dragon. ;♦ 'How do I add an infobox?' :The infobox on the right of most character pages is a Wiki Template. It's easy to use, but hard to explain without a visual; this image is a bit outdated, but has clearer instructions. If you have any trouble with infoboxes, you can ask around or leave a message on any of the walls! We'll be happy to help. ;♦ 'Where can I get art for my character?' :If you're looking for art of your character, you can head over to the Contests, Requests, and Games Board! You can find all sorts of users willing to draw your character, but keep in mind the other user may ask for something in return! Please remember to credit the artist for any art you get of your character. ;♦ 'Can I make a category?' :To be frank, no. Unless it’s your content category, we do not accept new, user-created categories. You are free to suggest ideas in our Wiki Improvement Board, though! Keep in mind that in order to qualify for your content category (which looks like Content (Username) ), you must have at least 5 pages to put in it. The mods will usually make it for you if you forget, so there’s no need to panic! ;♦ 'How does roleplaying work?' :It's easiest to think of roleplaying as a collaborative fanfic. Each user that participates will write a passage pertaining to their own OC, and each player will take turns writing about their character and how their character reacts with the others. There is generally a pretty loose plot, but the main idea of roleplaying is to develop your characters and have a freely manipulable story. :You can find some RPs on the Roleplaying Board! Be sure to read the before joining any! If you want to be extra cautious, more resources are found here and here. If you need help setting up a RP, we have a template just for that!